Light emitting diodes (LEDs) convert electrical energy into optical energy and offer many benefits over other light sources, such as reduced size, improved durability, and increased energy efficiency. LEDs can be used as light sources in many display systems, such as televisions, computer monitors, laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, and wearable electronic devices. Some LEDs are formed using III-V semiconductors, which are semiconductors comprising a compound composed of an element from Group III of the periodic table in combination with an element from Group V. III-V semiconductors offer several advantages over other semiconductor materials, including the ability to create a smaller size LED (e.g., a micro-LED with a diameter of less than 100 micrometers (μm)), higher packing density (and hence higher display resolution), and higher brightness. However, some III-V semiconductors are susceptible to damage, decreasing LED performance. For example, if a III-nitride (where the Group V element is nitrogen) is exposed to certain etching agents during the manufacturing process, the resulting LED may be less bright.